


Rescued

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I don't think you need to detail that, Pidge."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'freefall'

"Wait," Shiro said, blinking. "You actually had a training simulation that was a rescue mission? For me?" 

"And Dad and Matt," Pidge replied, nodding. "We were getting pretty good at it, too, except that Lance kept hitting things." 

"Hey!" 

"Then something else would go wrong, we'd be in freefall, Hunk would..." 

"I don't think you need to detail that, Pidge." 

Pidge laughed and shook her head. "So basically, it's probably better that you rescued yourself. We still had a ways to go..." 

"I could have done it." 

They all looked at Keith til he added-- 

"But not on my own."


End file.
